


Dancing with a Stranger

by Adorkable_Orgalorg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorkable_Orgalorg/pseuds/Adorkable_Orgalorg
Summary: I don't want to be alone tonight...





	Dancing with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.  
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
> Minor spoilers for Justice League, the movie.  
> Inspired by the song “Dancing with a Stranger” by Sam Smith & Normani  
> ***  
> This is my first SuperBat fic! Please be gentle! :)

Clark watched from the sidelines of the ballroom as Bruce danced, twirled and flirted with the Gotham elite with a charming smile on his face. Clark’s grip tightened on his champagne glass. He had come to cover the event as the Planet’s gossip columnist was out sick. His own version would be a fluff piece overall but it would bring awareness to the charity the gala was supporting so Clark told himself it wouldn’t be a complete loss of time.

His thoughts turned inward as people continued to vie for Bruce’s attention. How he had wanted to be one of them, to be graced with a twinkling smile - but he wanted a genuine one, a look just for him, not the playboy illusion. Yet despite the contrived happiness on Bruce’s face, his crowd of adoring fans still received real attention from him, a real touch. 

Since Clark had returned from the dead, he knew he wanted more out of life. He had been pretty passive before, taking up opportunities as they came and not creating them for himself. Not anymore though - the fragility and temporary nature of his being, super-powered or not, had made him want to go after the true things that mattered to him. 

Bruce.

He was sure that since his resurrection, Clark had made his feelings apparent. They had become friends, surprisingly enough, as they seemed polar opposites in many ways. But Clark wanted more. He felt sparks run through his veins when they touched like he was standing directly in front of the yellow sun. He felt their connection deepening as they learned more about one another, the bonds of friendship coalescing into something intangible and intense. They always stood a little closer to each other than necessary, their eyes met often even if they were speaking to other people as if magnetized to one another. 

And as much as he wanted to believe Bruce felt the same, felt the charge of unfulfilled desire between them, nothing had moved past friendship. Clark had done his best to test the waters through shy flirting, which had been met with playful and occasionally provocative banter from Bruce. Yet, when Clark tried to be more forthright, it was as if Bruce shut down and his feelings would run into a Batman-shaped wall. Bruce would divert his attention to a case or to some other matter of seeming importance and nothing would get said. Nothing would change and Clark would go home alone, again and again, to his dark and lonely bed.

The idea that his feelings were actually one-sided flitted through Clark’s head and that increasingly familiar hollow ache of isolation in his gut came over him. The flirting could be a reflex, the darker part of Clark’s head supplied nefariously. The Brucie persona was embedded in Bruce and he may have acted automatically in response of Clark’s timid overtures. Maybe it was all in Clark’s head that any of it meant anything of significance. 

The thought that he was waiting and hoping for something that may not even exist outside his head, that he may never be able to be with Bruce, kiss and hold him, just be close to him and stand by his side, made Clark hastily place his empty glass on a nearby table and move towards the balcony for air.

The crisp rush of air was a relief as Clark stepped out onto the balcony. He made his way to the rails when he noticed he wasn’t alone. He moved to apologize and leave when the other man just shook his head, so Clark stayed. Taking deep breaths, he focused on the sound of the rush of air as he tried to center himself. He felt eyes on him and met the gaze of the other man. Clark vaguely recognized him as a new member of the elite, someone who was nouveau-riche. Clark nodded at him and the other man nodded back, both men looking away to observe the skyline. The silence extended but wasn’t uncomfortable. The other man slowly edged towards Clark, as if not to spook him, until they were leaning on the rail side-by-side. Clark could smell a pleasing spicy cologne or aftershave and in his distracted state, without meaning to, a little pleased hum escaped Clark. Their eyes met again and lingered. 

When he asked Clark if he wanted to leave the gala with him, Clark hesitated. 

He didn’t want to go home and think about Bruce tonight. He didn’t want to think about losing hope, about something that would never come to fruition. He didn’t want to think about his heart starving for a man who had barely acknowledged his feelings. 

He didn’t want to wait anymore. 

His hearing closed in on Bruce’s heartbeat, listening to him laugh jovially and whisper audacious suggestions into someone’s ear. Clark held that sound in his heart for a moment before meeting his companions eyes.

“Yes. I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

The other man gave a curt but understanding nod before they exited the balcony. As they crossed the ballroom, Clark’s eyes darted to Bruce and found that Bruce was looking back for the first time that night. The detective’s eyes darted between Clark and his companion, his face giving away nothing. Clark felt a hand on his arm and he turned away to walk out with the stranger, not knowing that Bruce’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing with a Stranger Lyrics  
> By Sam Smith and Normani  
> I don't wanna be alone tonight  
> It's pretty clear that I'm not over you  
> I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do  
> So I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight  
> Can you light the fire?  
> I need somebody who can take control  
> I know exactly what I need to do  
> 'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight  
> Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> Dancing with a stranger  
> I wasn't even goin' out tonight  
> But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind  
> I know exactly what I have to do  
> I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight  
> Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> Dancing with a stranger  
> Dancing with a stranger  
> Dancing, yeah, ooh  
> Look what you made me do (ooh), I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
> Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
> I'm dancing, I'm dancing (ooh)  
> I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)  
> I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)  
> I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)


End file.
